Kept Memories
by ClockedStop
Summary: A series of oneshots regarding my Keeping Series. (Updates are very, very sporadic)
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Kept Memories  
**Genre:** General (majority is Friendship/Family)  
**Rating:** K-T  
**Notes:** Some mature themes/language (later chapters), drabble series, mainly for fun  
**Summary:** A series of oneshots regarding my Keeping Series.

**A/N:** Either omakes or just little oneshots/drabbles in the Keeping Series. This one's a little drabble, about lil' Hide and Kyoko.

**Memory 01: Childhood Friendship (Hide and Kyoko)**

Kyoko sniffed but the girl wasn't going to cry. Deciding to be strong for her brother as he recovered, the little five-year old would be fine until her big brother was back. Ryohei did promise her after all, so he would be fine. Everything would be back to normal and no more scary people would go after her brother anymore. The girl knew that but still, why did people want to hurt her brother in the first place? He didn't do anything wrong.

The girl hugged her knees tighter, tears threatening to fall in spite of her attempts to not cry.

"Kyooookoooo!"

The girl startled out of her thoughts when different colored flowers were showered over her head. The brunette looked over a shoulder to see Hide standing behind her, a large wide grin on his face and hands behind his back. She giggled at the sight of the bright pink plaster decorated with little cute hearts on Hide's cheek. The boy leaned closer to Kyoko bringing out was he hid behind his back, showing it to her with a more sheepish grin. The girl blinked in surprise when she saw what it was: a flower crown.

"Made it… 'ere, for you. 'Cause y'know you were looking down and all…" The boy mumbled with his face beet red, placing it carefully on Kyoko's head and sitting down next to her, "D-Don't laugh, k'… It was super hard to do."

A smile broke out on Kyoko's face, seeing Hide bashful which he returned with a childish bubble of laughter. It was a contagious action as the girl soon joined the brunet in his laughter, making little giggles until it turned into a full laughter.

"Thanks Hide," Kyoko hummed as she adjusted the crown on her head.

It was a very sloppy one at that. Flowers were falling out with each touch and some were ruined by being wrapped too tightly that their petals went missing. Majority of the crown looked like it was made of grass and even the flowers that were stuffed in the ring were small weeds. Obviously Hide had a lot of trouble with it. It just made Kyoko feel that more touched and happy.

"Hehe, no problem!" Hide grinned, "Next time y'should show me."

The girl nodded happily and the two of them laughed the day away. Chatting happily about the little things, like about their brothers, flowers and eventually just anything that came to mind. With Hide's help the heavy weigh in Kyoko's heart slowly was forgotten and the girl felt much better.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sometime after Chapter 10-11 in _Keeping Secrets_. C: Also feel free to drop some suggestions for these (granted I won't write out all of them, depending on what they're about and they'll be little drabbly for the most part, not to mention I'll be putting less time into editting, ha ha...)!

Tsuruhime (鶴姫) translates as crane princess (at least from what I understood after spending 3+ months planning this fic out in the beginning). Although, I'm going to avoid using a foreign language to keep things simple.

**Memory 02: The Cat and Crane (Hayato and Tsuru)**

Hayato growled, lighting another cigarette. The boy was sitting in the park, it was rather late but he couldn't sit still. He was just so angry.

He couldn't believe he was outmatched by that girl, especially one that was related to Hibari Kyoya. Someone who had taken him down like Hayato was some kind of _joke_, not to mention how he attacked his boss- his _friend_. That really pissed the silveret off.

Taking a long drag the boy kicked a littered soda can, making it ricochet off a tree across from him.

"My, you seem to be in a grumpy mood."

The silveret choked on his cigarette, coughing out puffs of smoke. He turned his head sharply to the side but quickly regretted it when seeing how close the offending speaker was. At least regret it in the sense of not jumping up and away to gain range on Tsuru. The said girl looked rather annoyed herself; eyes looking deadlocked and set in a glare directed at the air. Hayato couldn't wonder why the girl was out here so late and why the hell the girl jumped onto the bench, sitting right next to Hayato.

She was dressed differently than last time, wearing a big black hoodie far too large for her and faded black jeans and very bright orange shoes. Her long hair was also tucked inside her sweater, making it look shorter than before. Attached to one of her legs was a black holder, where the girl's weapon was stored as three separate rods.

Hayato scowled and readied his bombs, ready to blow to girl away. Only for him stop midway as the girl held one of the rods against his throat. It wouldn't have been so much of a threat if he didn't know that one of her rods (at least from what he saw) could shoot out a chain, which was something that could really hurt and possibly kill at this range. His scowl only deepened when he saw Tsuru smirking at him with a twisted glint in her eyes. She drew her weapon back, twirling the rod in her hand and slipped it back in her holder while never looking away from Hayato.

It was frustrating but Hayato could tell fighting her wouldn't be easy.

"No need to be so upset, you're still a little lamb," Hayato growled at her words, "Besides, unlike Kyoya, I don't go looking for fights…"

A moment of dubiously looking at the girl (because really who wouldn't after hearing that), she gave an amused chuckle. Making Hayato raise his guard, prepared to jump away from his seat at a moment's notice.

"Patrolling is a different matter," the girl crossed her legs, "Ah, that's right. Do tell that infant that we've dealt with the Todd Family."

The mentioning of the Todd Family had Hayato freeze, making him raise an eyebrow in question at the girl. Dealt with the Todd Family? Hide had fought with them and _beat_ them, there was nothing to deal with after that. Not to mention she wasn't even involved with them.

"Oh, confused are we?" The girl laughed, rather hoarsely but still irritated Hayato. "They took a hostage who _lives_ in Namimori, I work with Hibari Kyoya, put two and two together and _voila_!"

He stayed silent, still not understanding completely. What did Hibari Kyoya have to do with this…? The girl stared at him for few moments, the street lights flickering once before something like recognition flashed on the girl's face.

"Ah, yes, you're new," Tsuru stretched back but Hayato could see she didn't put her guard down, "Kyoya's a wolf who doesn't like his territory being threatened, that includes people… although I'm certain you know how he is when that happens."

He didn't have moment to reply before a loud buzz startled him. Tsuru heaved a sigh and stood up from the seat, she gave Hayato another glance which made him wary. Confusion etched itself on his face with the girl suddenly patted his head like he was some kind of animal, surprising and angering the boy. It was even worse when the girl merely chuckled at his reaction. The silveret didn't even think before he rushed up to his feet and threw a punch at the girl, who dodged it with no trouble.

At some point when Tsuru ducked to his punch, she tripped Hayato making the boy fall backwards onto the ground. Making him see stars briefly that makes him wince in pain. It was then he realized his cigarette was in the girl's fingers, Tsuru looked at it mildly disinterested before dropping it on the ground and killing the lit stick with a foot. Hayato was really starting to hate, no, _loath_ this girl.

"You're really just like a little lost kitten," the girl smiled with her eyes narrowed, "Do take better care of yourself, otherwise your dear owner will worry."

Hayato was about to spit out how it was none of Tsuru's business but the girl had already left. Leaving a frustrated and confused silveret, the boy picked himself up from the ground, patting away any dirt on his clothes and clicked his tongue. Like hell he would listen to her advice, it wasn't like they knew each other anyway. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he started walking back to his shabby apartment. The entire time grumbling under his breath, face glaring at the evening sky.

"Next time for sure, I'll blow her up."


End file.
